big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Longterms Wiki
Big Brother Longterms Welcome to Big Brother Longterm's official wikia page! Here contributors make edits and updates to pages relating to current and previous seasons. BBLT in itself is a longterm based around the popular reality show, Big Brother and soon to be many more shows. We hope to provide a positive and fun experience for everyone. Feel free to browse the pages and help us by correcting any mistakes or editing. Thank you! Seasons Big Brother *'Big Brother 1 - ' ShootingFireStar (Winner) *'Big Brother 2 -' TBHStephan (Winner) *'Big Brother 3 -' Yoshi_1111 (Winner) *[[Big Brother 4|'Big Brother 4']]' - ' Prettierandcuter (Winner) *'Big Brother 5 - ' Rainbow_Explosionz (Winner) *'Big Brother 6 - 'Dark_Knight4 (Winner) *'Big Brother 7: All Stars - ' Technocal (Winner) *'Big Brother 8 - 'Gwelliano (Winner) *'[[Big Brother 9|'Big Brother 9']] - ' YizaRose (Winner) *[[Big Brother 10|'Big Brother 10']]' - 'Cosmicana (Winner) *[[Big Brother 11|'Big Brother 11']]' - 'IiChaoticHusky (Winner) *[[Big Brother 12|'Big Brother 12']]' - 'CazologyV2 (Winner) *[[Big Brother 13|'Big Brother 13']]' - TBA' The Mole *[[The Mole 1|'The Mole 1']]' - 'IconicQueen32 (Winner) Other Links * BBLT Roblox Group: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3393751 * Discord Group: https://discord.gg/QHYYtPf * Weebly: https://bbltsite.weebly.com/ * The Mole: https://big-brother-longterms.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mole_1 Trivia *ShootingFireStar is the first ever winner of Big Brother. *ShootingFireStar is the first female winner of Big Brother. *TBHStephan is the second female winner of Big Brother. *Yoshi_1111 is the third female winner of Big Brother. *Dbavis is the first male runner-up of Big Brother. *Prettierandcuter is the first person to win comebacks and win Big Brother. *ZombieMan 47 is the first male to win the final HOH. *Rainbow_Explosionz is the first ever male to win Big Brother. **He also is the second male to win the final HOH. *Dark_Knight4 is the second male winner of Big Brother. **He also is the first to play a "Perfect Game" with a vote of 9-0. *Big Brother 6 was the first season to feature a 3 man finale. *Technocal is the first All Stars Winner. **He is the third male to win the Final HOH. *Zombasador Is the first All Stars Runner-Up. **Big Brother 7: All Stars features the biggest cast in this long-term's history. *Big Brother 8 is the only season to feature a F2 who had no votes against. *Gwelliano is the only winner to be nominated 7 times. **She is the fifth female to win. *AxelsUniverse is the only runner-up to not be nominated once. **He is the sixth male runner-up. *YizaRose is the sixth female to win *Lmmortxl is the seventh male runner-up **He is the only runner-up to win 8 competitions. *Big Brother 10 is the the tenth anniversary for the series, and the second season in a row to feature a completely fresh cast. *Cosmicana is the first african-american female to win a BBLT season! **She is also the only african-american houseguest to do so. *Big Brother 11 currently is the largest cast this longterm has ever had, exceeding Big Brother 7: All Stars's 19 houseguests. *IiChaoticHusky is the first male african-american player to win, following Cosmicana as the second african-american player to win. *Big Brother 11 holds the record for the most duplicate placements (identical placements for returning players from their past seasons). Those being VeroniicaGrande with 9th, TiceMaiden with 7th, and Blue18476 with 3rd. Category:Browse Category:BB1 Category:BB2 Category:Seasons Category:BB3 Category:BB4 Category:BB5 Category:BB6 Category:BB7 Category:BBAS Category:BB8 Category:BB9 Category:BB10 Category:BB11 Category:BB12